Sorry, I won't Give up!
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Naruto menyukai Neji, sayangnya Neji menyukai Gaara, sahabatnya. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menyerah.  Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak menyerah soal Neji, aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, dobe." Warn: Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu datang hampir lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika ia telah sampai di depan kelasnya dan membuka pintunya, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang telah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-harinya di kelas.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan letakkan tasmu sembarangan di mejaku, Neji!"

"Heh, memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memangnya kamu tidak punya meja sendiri sampai tidak punya tempat untuk tasmu yang tidak berguna itu, Hah?"

Seringai menyebalkan pun muncul di wajah pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Menggodamu memang selalu menyenangkan, Gaara-chan."

"NEEJJJII! MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**SORRY BABY, I WON'T GIVE UP!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NejiNaru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Naruto POV**

Haahh, lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Rasanya aku sudah terbiasa melihat mereka seperti ini setiap pagi. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya setiap saat mereka berdua bertemu, selalu saja bertengkar yang lebih sering karena hal-hal yang sepele. Terkadang aku juga heran dengan Neji, kenapa dia suka sekali menggoda Gaara yang sebenarnya pendiam dan tenang?

Aku menggelangkan kepala melihat mereka yang masih saja terus bertengkar. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki menuju mejaku yang berada di samping Gaara.

"Ohayou, Gaara! Neji!"

Mereka masih saja bertengkar, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaanku tadi. Lihat kan! Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Dengan kesal aku akhirnya berteriak di depan mereka.

"GAARA! NEJI! BERHENTI MELEMPAR BARANG-BARANG ITU SEKARANG!"

Sedetik kemudian gerakan mereka berdua berhenti dan serempak mereka akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Seperti biasa kau terlambat ya?" sahut Neji sambil memperbaiki kerah kemejanya, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku dan membereskan 'kekacauan' yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Neji, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke bangkumu. Kalau Naruto sudah datang, pasti sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." tukas Gaara sambil melempar tas milik Neji ke arah sang pemilik.

Benar saja, detik berikutnya bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sedikit enggan Neji pergi menuju bangkunya, setelah sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Gaara, yang tentunya diiringi teriakan protes dari Gaara.

Aku pun duduk sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka. Namun kuakui, aku merasa… cemburu dan iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

Cemburu? Iri?

Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Entah sejak kapan, aku mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang menjadi sahabatku dan Gaara sejak kami masuk SMA Konoha Gakuen ini. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya diakibatkan pertengkaran antara dia dan Gaara karena masalah tempat duduk. Sejak saat itu, aku terus memperhatikan dirinya. Selanjutnya, yah seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, aku menyukai Neji. Bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara, tapi lebih dari itu. Walaupun orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh karena aku menyukai sesama laki-laki, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap berusaha memperjuangkan perasaanku ini.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pelajaran terakhir dari Iruka sensei baru saja selesai. Murid-murid bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka dan pulang untuk menghilangkan kepenatan selama enam jam pelajaran.

"Naruto, boleh aku ikut pulang denganmu? Aku ingin main ke rumahmu" Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan bukunya ketika mendengar permintaan Neji yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ehh? Kau mau ke rumahku? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak akan menolak kedatangan Neji ke rumahnya. Hanya saja…

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja tumben kau mau pulang bersamaku. Biasanya kau selalu pulang bersama dengan si teme itu." jawab Naruto sambil membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto. Tenang saja, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggunya pulang" balas Neji sambil tersenyum geli mendengar nama sebutan yang diberikan Naruto kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan Sharingan corp. Neji sudah mengenali bungsu Uchiha itu sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Pertemanan mereka terus berlangsung sampai mereka masuk SMA sekarang. Sayangnya Sasuke berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto. Sasuke juga telah mengenal Gaara dan Naruto saat Neji mengenalkan mereka saat masa orientasi siswa.

Namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan hubungan Neji dan Gaara, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Mereka bahkan saling mengejek dengan sebutan 'dobe' dan 'teme' setiap kali mereka bertemu. Jika sudah seperti itu tentunya Neji yang turun tangan melerai mereka. Seperti halnya Naruto yang melerai jika Neji dan Gaara bertengkar.

"Tapi tumben kau mau main ke rumahku. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kau mau ya?" selidik Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang, diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

"Hahaha, instingmu tepat sekali Naruto. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal… Gaara"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar nama Gaara terucap dari bibir Neji.

"Gaara? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto, berusaha untuk menjaga nada suaranya sedatar mungkin.

Neji tidak menjawab. Dia malah menarik Naruto dan berlari menjauhi area sekolah. Setelah cukup jauh, Neji melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Hosh.. Hosh… Kau kenapa sih Neji?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya setelah diajak berlari oleh Neji.

"Maaf. Soalnya ini rahasia Naruto. Aku tidak mau nanti kau akan berteriak ke seluruh penjuru sekolah." Jawab Neji sambil menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Rahasia? Maksudmu apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi setelah berhasil menormalkan pernafasannya.

Neji mengela nafas. Tidak lama dia memandang Naruto dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat jantung Naruto ingin berhenti berdetak.

"Sebenarnya… Aku… Menyukai Gaara…"

**TBC**

Singkat, pendek, dan jelek! T_T gomenasai minna. Ini memang baru permulaan. Fic ini enggak panjang kok, paling hanya dua atau tiga chapter…

Oke, bersediakah mereview minna? 


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**SORRY BABY, I WON'T GIVE UP!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NejiNaru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 2**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Sebenarnya… Aku… Menyukai Gaara…"

"…."

"…."

"Naruto?"

"…."

"Naruto! Naruto! Heeiii! Kenapa kau diam sa-"

"Haha… Hahaha… Jadi begitu… Ternyata kau menyukai Gaara ya… Jadi selama ini kau sengaja bertengkar dengannya karena kau ingin menarik perhatiannya?"

Neji yang tadinya sempat terkejut mendengar tawa Naruto yang terdengar sedikit aneh menjadi tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yah… Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Gaara dari awal kita bertemu. Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara mendekati Gaara, akhirnya aku malah jadi sering sengaja membuatnya kesal. Memang konyol sih, tapi setidaknya aku jadi bisa dekat dengannya."

"…."

"Naruto?"

"…."

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau jadi diam lagi?"

"Maaf Neji, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Kyuu-_nii_. Kapan-kapan saja ya kau main ke rumahku. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne!_"

Naruto membalikkan badan dan bergegas lari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Neji. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera membanting pintu kamarnya. Detik berikutnya dinding kamarnya menjadi pelampiasan luapan emosinya.

**DUAGH!**

**DUAGH!**

**DUAGH!**

**DUAGH!**

'_Sialan! Sialan! Sialan_!' rutuk Naruto berkali-kali sambil terus memukul dinding kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pukulan yang dilayangkan, hingga dia tidak menyadari punggung tangannya telah membiru dan mengeluarkan darah. Setelah puas, dia mendudukkan diri di lantai kamar dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Air mata mulai menetes dari sepasang mata birunya.

"_Kenapa Neji? Kenapa… dari semua orang di dunia ini kau malah memilih Gaara… KENAPA?"_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

BRAAKKK!

"Hei, bocah! Aku mau pinjam… Eehh? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Kyuu-_nii_…."

.

.

.

**MANSION UCHIHA**

"Ayolah _otouto,_ aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Lagipula apa kau tidak bosan hanya berdiam diri di sini dan 'berkencan' dengan buku-bukumu itu?"

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya. Dia mulai kesal dengan kakaknya yang sudah 'menganggu' ketenangannya dari satu jam yang lalu hanya untuk menemaninya ke salah satu bar terkenal di Konoha yang bernama bar Akatsuki. Sebuah bar yang menjadi tempat berkumpul Itachi dan gengnya. Entah ada angin apa, kali ini Itachi memaksa adik semata wayangnya itu untuk ikut dengannya ke bar tersebut, yang langsung dijawab dengan penolakan mentah-mentah oleh sang adik. Namun Itachi tidak mau kalah. Jadilah selama satu jam penuh telinga Sasuke dipenuhi oleh suara bujukan dan rayuan dari sang kakak.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aniki. Aku tidak mau!" tegas Sasuke seraya berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan kakaknya , namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan gerakannya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Apa lebih baik aku mengajak Naru-chan saja ya? Dia pasti tidak akan menolak kalau aku yang memintanya. Hmm… pasti teman-temanku akan sangat menyukai Naru-chan. Apalagi dengan mukanya yang polos dan manis, aku yakin pasti banyak yang akan mengincar-"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, aniki. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengajak si dobe itu." potong Sasuke langsung sambil memberi _death glarenya_ pada sang kakak. Sebuah seringai pun muncul di wajah Itachi.

'_Kena kau, otouto. Sudah kuduga kau terpancing juga. Hehehehe"_

Itachi memang cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Itachi bahkan lebih dulu mengenal Naruto daripada Sasuke. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja karena Naruto adalah adik dari Kyuubi, teman SMA Itachi sampai sekarang setelah mereka menjadi mahasiswa, sekaligus 'incaran' Itachi. Sayangnya, Kyuubi tidak pernah menanggapinya. Bahkan Itachi sering mendapat pukulan mentah dari Kyuubi jika Itachi sudah berani 'macam-macam'. Tapi anehnya, Kyuubi tetap selalu berada di dekat Itachi. Tidak terpisahkan.

"Baiklah, _otouto_. Kita akan berangkat jam delapan malam nanti."

.

.

.

**BAR AKATSUKI**

Suara dentuman musik mengalun dengan keras dan memekakkan telinga. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah meneguk vodka untuk yang kelima kalinya. Matanya sudah terasa berat dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia malah meminta satu gelas vodka lagi pada sang bartender di depannya. Saat dia hendak meneguk vodka keenamnya, sang kakak buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup, bocah! Kau sudah minum lima gelas vodka penuh. Kau mau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?" bentak Kyuubi sambil menyingkirkan gelas berisi vodka tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Nnngghhh… Kyuu-_nii_ berisik! Kembalikan… Nnnghhh… Minumanku…" balas Naruto terbata-bata sambil berusaha mengambil kembali minumannya dari tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggeleng-geleng. _'Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk. Kalau tahu seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya ke sini.'_

Sejak kejadian Kyuubi melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak terlalu baik di kamarnya, Kyuubi memang sengaja membawa Naruto ke sini. Dia berpikir mungkin Naruto bisa lebih bersemangat dan melupakan masalahnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto nekat memesan lima gelas vodka hingga membuatnya mabuk seperti ini.

'_Sebenarnya anak ini ada masalah apa sih? _

"Lho, Kyuu-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kyuubi mengangkat mukanya dan berdecih melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Cih, kau keriput. Menganggu kesenanganku saja. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul "Jangan galak seperti itu Kyuu-chan. Aku dan otouto hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja di sini, benar kan otouto?"

"Hn." Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok Naruto yang sudah seperti orang mabuk sambil mengumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa si dobe itu? Seperti orang mabuk saja."

"Dia memang mabuk. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja. Aku tidak mau anak ini semakin tidak waras nanti. Aku mau ambil jaketku dulu. Jaga dia sebentar." kata Kyuubi sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah, kenapa kau sudah mau pulang Kyuu-chan? Kita kan baru saja bertemu. Aku masih rindu denganmu." goda Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Kyuubi yang langsung dibalas dengan satu pukulan mentah di wajah Itachi.

"Oucchh! Tega sekali kau Kyuu-chan…." ucap Itachi kesakitan sambil mengelus wajahnya.

"Salahmu sendiri berani macam-macam denganku." balas Kyuubi kemudian ia pergi menuju tempat penitipan.

"Hahhahh, aku pergi duluan otouto. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Nanti kau susul aku ya." Itachi segera pergi ke tempat teman-temannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerutu kesal.

'_Dasar! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku menjaga si dobe ini sendirian!'_

"Nngghhhh…."

Erangan kecil dari Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, bulu mata yang panjang, dan bibir yang merah menggoda. Sasuke yang tidak tahan ingin menyentuh Naruto akhirnya mulai mengangkat jarinya dan menyusuri wajah Naruto.

'_Manis. Sangat manis.'_

"Nnngghhh… Ne… Neji…"

**DEGH!**

Aliran darah Sasuke seakan bergerak lebih cepat mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ne.. Ngghhh… Neji… Kenapa… Kenapa… Neji… Ngghhh… Kenapa… Kau… menyukai… dia… Kenapa… Ngghhh… Padahal… Aku… Sangat… Ngghhh… Menyukaimu…. Neji… Nngghhh…"

Sasuke terdiam. Seakan seluruh saraf tubuhnya berhenti bekerja saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tubuhnya seperti dihantam keras oleh pengakuan yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuubi muncul dan memapah tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas.

"Kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." ucap Kyuubi datar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

**KONOHAGAKUEN SCHOOL**

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat ia terlalu banyak minum semalam. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya masih berada di luar negeri. Kalau sampai orang taunya tahu dia pulang mabuk, Kushina sang ibu tidak akan segan-segan menjadikannya objek latihan bela diri yang dipelajari Kushina sejak ia kecil.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Naruto membuka pintunya. Namun ada yang aneh. Ia tidak melihat Neji. Hanya ada Gaara yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Ohayou, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto, "Ohayou Naruto. Tumben kau datang lebih cepat. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk."

"Ini karena Kyuu-_nii_ membangunkanku lebih cepat. Kau tahu, masa dia menyiramku dengan seember air. Dasar Kyuu-_nii _menyebalkan!"

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Naruto, kemudian ia bergumama "Tapi… Neji kemana ya? Tumben dia belum datang."

Naruto terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia hanya memandang Gaara intens dan serius. Gaara yang dipandang seperti itu jadi merasa risih.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menayakan hal ini pada Gaara. Sekalipun hatinya akan sakit, tapi bagaimanapun dia ingin tahu perasaan Gaara yang sebenarnya.

"Gaara… Apa kau… Menyukai Neji?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat seorang Gaara melongo dengan muka bodoh.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Jawab saja Gaara… Apa kau… Menyukai Neji?"

"…."

"…."

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Sedetik kemudian seorang Gaara sukses dibuat tertawa keras oleh pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Haha, habis pertanyaanmu… konyol sekali… Mana mungkin Aku menyukai Neji… Hahaha.."

DEGH!

"Sung… Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Dia kan teman kita, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Lagipula ada orang lain yang aku sukai."

DEGH!

"Eh? Ada orang… yang kau sukai?"

Gaara mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Si… Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau menayakan hal aneh seperti ini?"

"Ehh… It-Itu…"

GREEKKKK

"Ahhh. Aku terlambat!" sosok Neji tiba-tiba muncul dan bergegas lari ke bangkunya.

"Kau datang juga, Neji. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." celetuk Gaara begitu melihat Neji yang terburu-buru menuju bangkunya.

"Huhh, ini gara-gara aku begadang semalam! Mana jam wekerku juga ikut mati! Benar-benar sial!"

Gaara tertawa melihat tingkah Neji yang marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Sedangkan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Oke, chap 2 selesai. Maaf kalau masih pendek. Lagi gak mood buat yang panjang-panjang (dihajar). Maaf juga gak bisa balas review di chap ini. Di chap depan akan saya balas. Untuk yang log-in akan saya balas lewat PM. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter 1. Hontoni arigatou!

So, minna mind to review for this chap?


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**SORRY BABY, I WON'T GIVE UP!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NejiNaru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Gaara, Naruto, kalian mau ke kantin tidak?" tawar Neji ketika bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Iya! Aku mau makan ramen! Ayo, Gaara kita pergi ke kantin!" seru Naruto sambil menggaet tangan Gaara dan menariknya menuju kantin diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

"Paman! Aku pesan satu mangkuk miso ramen porsi besar ya!"

"Oke!"

Setelah memesan makanan masing-masing, mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok kantin dan mulai menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, acara makan mereka diwarnai oleh berbagai macam cerita atau keluhan dari si pemuda pirang. Sementara Neji dan Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sekali-kali menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." kata Gaara setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto.

Tinggal Neji dan Naruto berdua di meja tersebut. Hening, mereka berdua hanya diam sambil menghabiskan sisa makanan mereka. Entah kenapa aura kecanggungan mulai terasa di antara mereka.

"Neji… Maaf ya kemarin aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba." kata Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar."

"…."

"…."

Hening. Mereka kembali diam. Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh pembicaraannya dengan Gaara tadi pagi. Ia ragu, apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Neji kalau Gaara menyukai orang lain. Tapi, ia takut Neji akan kecewa. Ia tidak akan suka melihat Neji yang seperti itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun... Neji berhak untuk mengetahui hal ini kan?

"Ne… Neji…"

"Hmm? Kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Keberaniannya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja saat ia menatap langsung mata Neji. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dikatakannya pada Neji.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Ehh… Tidak… Aku…"

"Apa?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu. Bagaimana kalau kita menyukai seseorang, tapi orang itu menyukai orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto. Pertanyaan yang tidak hanya mewakili perasaan Neji pada Gaara, tapi juga mewakili perasaan Naruto sendiri pada Neji.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Aahhh, jangan-jangan kau menyukai seseorang ya?" balas Neji sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-Apa? Ti… Tidak kok! Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

Neji menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Heh?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukai orang lain? Selama dia belum resmi berpacaran dengan siapapun, aku masih berhak untuk mendekatinya kan? Karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Neji.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba telah muncul di belakang Neji. Neji mengangguk, ia meneguk minumannya lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat habiskan minumanmu! Kau tidak mau terlambat saat jam pelajaran Anko sensei kan?"

Naruto menghabiskan minumannya dan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya menuju kelas dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Namun di tengah lapangan masih dapat dilihat anak-anak dari klub sepakbola Konohagakuen sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang merupakan salah satu pemain klub sepakbola Konohagakuen. Tapi kelihatannya sejak tadi ia tidak konsentrasi dengan latihannya.

"Oiii, Naruto! Jangan bengong! Kemarikan bolanya!" teriak Kiba, teman satu tim Naruto yang menempati posisi striker. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"NARUTO!"

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Kiba! Kenapa kau memukulku! Sakit tahu!" erang Naruto yang mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri dari tadi hanya bengong saja! Kau itu memikirkan apa sih?"

Naruto diam. Sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Neji. Perkataan Neji terus memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukai orang lain? Selama dia belum resmi berpacaran dengan siapapun, aku masih berhak untuk mendekatinya kan? Karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah!"_

"Kalau begitu… Aku juga masih berhak mendekati Neji kan…"

"Hah? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kiba yang tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang nyaris seperti bisikan itu.

"Ya… Benar juga… Aku juga tidak akan menyerah… Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku… Yosh! Aku tidak akan menyerah ttebayooo!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan sukses mendarat di dagu Kiba.

"Aduuhh! Apa-apaan kau Naruto? Kenapa kau memukulku seperti itu hah?" kali ini giliran Kiba yang mengerang karena mendapat pukulan gratis di dagunya.

"Upps… Hehehe, _sorry man_! Aku tidak sengaja." balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kiba menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak berubah itu.

Suara peluit panjang dari pelatih Gai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka bergegas kembali dan berbaris di depan pelatih mereka itu.

"Oke! Latihan hari ini sampai di sini dulu! Besok kita akan kembali latihan! Tetaplah kobarkan semangat muda kalian!"

"OSSHHH!"

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang bareng!" ajak Kiba setelah mereka selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Shikamaru?" balas Naruto sambil menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahunya.

Kiba menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia sudah pulang duluan, soalnya rapat OSIS sudah selesai lebih dulu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pulang denganku kan?"

"Tentu. Ayo kita pulang!" jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang bersandar di dinding gerbang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga, dobe. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu."

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan kening terlipat.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia mengenggam kuat lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauhi gerbang sekolah. Kiba hanya melongo melihat Naruto yang diseret dengan seenaknya oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

"He-Heii… Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku teme!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah mencengkram lengannya lebih kuat, sampai Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Sa-Sakit Teme! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Berisik dobe! Kau diam saja!" balas Sasuke sambil terus menyeret Naruto menjauhi sekolah hingga mereka sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, didorongnya tubuh Naruto ke dinding gang tersebut.

"Oucchh! Te-Teme kau-"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat kedua mata sapphirenya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Naruto meneguk ludah. Jarak mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Namun, ada guratan kekecewaan yang terpancar di sana.

"Te-Teme-"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terputus saat dirasakannya jari-jari tangan Sasuke menyusuri seluruh wajahnya. Mulai dari pipi, hidung, hingga berhenti di bibir tipis milik Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu teme! Kalau kau hanya ingin mengangguku, lebih baik aku pulang!"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Sasuke, namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tangan pucat Sasuke kembali terulur dan membawa tubuh tan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Te-Teme! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto bergedik saat merasakan nafas Sasuke di telinganya.

"Dobe…"

"Teme, lepas-"

"Aku menyukaimu… Naruto…"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir bungsu Uchiha itu. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Saat Naruto masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi dalam otaknya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin bercampur hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan kehilangan fungsinya. _Chemistry _aneh pun menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat Sasuke mulai menjilati bibirnya, berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Naruto. Seakan tersadar, Naruto kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

PLAKKKK! BUAGH!

Sebuah tamparan dan pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang sambil mengelus pipinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR BRENGSEK! APA KAU SUDAH PUAS MEMPERMAINKAN AKU?" seru Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Sedikit editan karena ada kata-kata yang hilang ^^

Gomenasai minna! Saya tahu chapter ini sangat pendek. Lagi-lagi WB menyerang saya T_T Saya masih sedikit bingung untuk membuat ending cerita ini. Tapi saya pastikan chapter depan adalah **chapter terakhir** fic ini.^^

Oh, ya mengenai siapa orang yang disukai Gaara, yang pasti itu bukan Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi ataupun Kyuubi. Saya hanya ingin membuat kalau Neji juga sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, sama-sama _one sided love._ Hehehe (dihajar)

And big thanks to **Superol, hatakehanahungry, titx lone cone bebe, sasunaru4ever, shia naru. Micon, Orari Hinara, Nupy's, Yuki uta Nakigoe, suki teme, wind le-vent, aigaa, Namikaze Trisha, dan miss Uchiha** yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya ^^ juga buat semua reader, yang ngefave dan alert arigatou!

So, for this chap, mind to review minna?


End file.
